


Day 15: Morning Cuddles

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: A soft morning for our soft boys.Part 16 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!





	Day 15: Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Veeeery short

**Day 15: Morning Cuddles**

 

The sun filtered in through the curtained window, leaving patched of the warm light to roam inside the shared bedroom. Lance stirred in his sleep as the warmth made it’s way to his closed eyes. With a flutter, the Cubans eyes opened and the boy groaned in annoyance from being woken up so early.

Before Lance could go back to sleep and pretend this whole ordeal never happened, ocean eyes landed on the light skinned body of his boyfriend. His raven hair was messed up and spread about the red pillow he slept on. In his arms was a blue pillow from Lance’s side of the bed, face half buried into the material.

He was shirtless, muscles exposed to the sun seeing as the blanket had been moved to his hips sometime during the night. Scars could be seen in the sun, but Lance thought he was beautiful. Each one of those scars was a heroic memory. Although the Cuban couldn’t help but to wish that his lover was a little less reckless, he loved the shorter all the same.

Keith began to stir as the sunlight moved it’s way around the room, now almost fully encompassing the bed. The shorter woke up slowly, not really aware of anything around him until his purple eyes met blue.

“Mornin’” he mumbled softly, walls completely down with a peaceful smile on his face.

“Good morning.” Lance whispered back, brushing black hair away from his face and behind the half Galran’s ear.

The light made it seem as if he were glowing. Lance knew he was an angel, even told Keith himself that on a few occasions, but it was moments like these that made the taller truly see how soft the hot head could be.

 

It was then, as he held Keith close to his body and willed him back to sleep, that Lance realized in a way, this was what he had been fighting for. Raw, beautiful, calming,  _ peace. _


End file.
